


(Sometimes) I Crave You

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: He had another day at least. It wasn’t a big deal, he didn’t mind staying for practice today, he shouldn’t have had any complications. But nothing prepared him from the heat that rose from the tip of his toes all the way through his body.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	(Sometimes) I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Here is the very scrambled but epic prompt [Enno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine/works) provided me with: 
> 
> omg imagine in high school ennoshita's heat comes early so daichi helps him back to his house and enno is pleading with him to stay and daichi says no because they're not even dating but also because they didn't discuss that before, so it wouldn't be good
> 
> cut to after the heat and ennoshita is so embarrassed and tries to avoid daichi but daichi is also embarrased but gets flustered when telling ennoshita "I wouldn't mind if we talked about it beforehand" and it's a really awkward way of confessing because he rushes to add "not just for sex! because you're really nice and smart-"

He had another day at least. It wasn’t a big deal, he didn’t mind staying for practice today, he shouldn’t have had any complications. But nothing prepared him from the heat that rose from the tip of his toes all the way through his body. His knees buckled on the court, and at almost what seemed to be lightning speed Daichi was at his side. He knew because of his scent, an alpha’s scent and he craved it at that moment, for that scent to swallow him whole. Noya rushed to his side as well, nuzzling his neck to calm him, to reassure him as much as he could.

“Enno-ennoshita, your heat? When is it?” Daichi asked, and Noya was right along with him.

“Now-app-parently,” Ennoshita managed, and Daichi gave a short painful laugh.

“I’ll take him home,” Daichi announced, and Asahi was there, placing his hand on Daichi’s shoulder, giving him a serious expression.

“Asahi, I would never have more faith in me?” Ennoshita couldn’t see it, but he knew that Asahi gave him a pleading expression. Asahi looked at Daichi and then back at Ennoshita before releasing Daichi’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Daichi said, as he slipped his hands underneath Ennoshita and lifted him into his arms. Ennoshita whined a bit at the sudden movement. Pain spread through his abdomen, and Daichi seemed to break into a sprint. It hurt every step that Daichi took, but it wouldn’t have been smart to take Ennoshita on the train so he was forced to walk-more like run. 

“Daichi-” Ennoshita whined, and Daichi looked down at Ennoshita, he must have been making some kind of expression, or his scent must have been really strong because Daichi grunted in defeat, shaking his head before looking forward. Ennoshita knew that this must be torture for him, an omega in heat. Daichi must be dying right now. He could still feel a small bit of Noya’s scent on him, the calming reassurance. He was a sweet omega, Noya, he felt bad that his attempt to scent him, didn’t do a thing to clear his mind. 

Daichi made it to Ennoshita home and pressed down the doorbell frantically. 

“Hi, this is the Ennoshita residence, how can I help you?”

“Hi yes, my name is Daichi Sawamura, I have Ennoshita Chikara here in my arms, he collapsed at school, and his heat-” Daichi’s head jerked up at the sound of a door, it seemed to be a short woman, jet black hair like Ennoshita and she wore a panicked expression. His mother, Daichi guessed, ran down the yard and opened the gate. 

He blinked up at Daichi. “You’re an alpha,” she said in disbelief.

“Ma’am-”

“Oh right, here his room is this way,” she said rushing back toward the house, Daichi jogged slowly behind her.

When Daichi entered Ennoshita’s room, his mom disappeared, probably to get towels and water. Daichi was suffocated almost instantly, he should have known that Ennoshita’s room would smell like him, but the scent was intoxicating, almost choking. Only amplified by the heavenly scent that lingered in his nose even after he set Ennoshita down.

“Daichi- _ stay,”  _ Ennoshita begged, curling himself into his head, grasping at Daichi’s shirt. Ennoshita wraps an arm around Daichi’s neck and pulls him down onto him, whispering against his lips. “ _ Knot me please Daichi-” _

Daichi feels himself choke as he pulls away, moving Ennoshita’s hands away from his neck and setting them down on the bed. “Ennoshita, we can't, it's not like we’re dating or anything,” he tries to sound stern but the words fumble out of his mouth clumsily.

“Daichi-i don’t care, Daichi, Daichi please,”

“Ennoshita, we haven’t talked about this or anything, if you wanted me to help you-you have to tell me these things beforehand, I wouldn’t mind-” * _ Sawamura Daichi stop talking!*  _ Daichi clears his throat. “I can’t.”

“Daichi,  _ please,” _ Ennoshita begs, and Daichi almost feels guilty when he moves away from the bed, he can’t say anything. His expression is apologetic and Ennsohita starts whining. The alpha inside of Daichi is calling, screaming at him to go to Ennoshita, but he pulls back successfully, reaches the door, and closes it with him on the outside. Not seeing Ennoshita makes things easier, he doesn’t say anything to anyone when he leaves Ennsohita’s house, and instead of going back to school, Daichi goes home to take a cold shower.

-

Days, days later. Daichi knows that heats and ruts last a long time, but it was pure torture waiting to see Ennoshita again. He didn’t hear from him in the days that past, then again he doesn’t know anyone who uses their phone when in heat. Not that they would tell him anyway. 

As much as he tried, he was unable to wash away the sounds of Ennoshita moaning, his scent, the expression he made. The begging tapped into something dark inside of him, something hungry that he was more than happy he was able to push back. If Daichi would have given in, Ennsohita would probably end up hating him. Despising him for taking advantage of him. That’s the last thing that Daichi wanted, he would never want Ennoshita to look at him with hatred. 

When Ennoshita walked into the gym, bag tucked under his arm, looking the way he always did. Daichi’s eyes widened, and Ennoshita froze in place when he locked eyes with Daichi. Ennoshita was able to regain his composure only seconds later, throwing his head to one side, signaling Daichi to meet him outside.

Daichi nearly ran toward the door, he caught up with Ennoshita and dragged him all the way to the back of the gym, basically near the shed where no one could hear or see them.

Ennoshita’s face is flushed, and he’s grabbing onto his gym bag so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. “I’m sorry about...you know…” Ennoshita’s eyes flicker to Daichi’s face before falling to the ground again.

Daichi goes red, he can feel it in his face and neck, maybe even on the tips of his ears. “No! Uh, it’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not...I’m supposed to ask my high school volleyball captain to knot me-” Ennoshita’s voice goes small at the end and Daichi chokes again, trying to cover it up this time with a cough.

“Oh uh, that kind of thing is okay-if we talked about it beforehand,” Daichi explains, his face getting hotter by the second. “Helping you with your heats-” he adds, looking away and everything but Ennoshita. “But not just that, having sex of whatever! You’re also really cool and smart and I wouldn’t mind being more!” Daichi practically shouts. He’s embarrassed but he was able to get it out.

“And...this isn’t just because of my heat?” Ennoshita asks, his voice hopeful.

“No of course not! I think you’re really nice and hot-” Daichi looks up and Ennoshita quickly groans before turning away from him. Ennsohita feels his body go hot with flattery and he smiles. 

“Well then, I wouldn’t mind.” Daichi turns around quickly, an expression of shock pulling at his face. “Being with you I mean, together,” He adjusts the straps on his bag, and he can’t help but smile widely when he sees Daichi’s smile spread across his face.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> o-m-e-g-a-v-e-r-s-e lover!


End file.
